finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bard (job)
.]] The '''Bard' is a job class that appears in various games in the series. Profile Bards are characterized as wearing lightweight tunics and feathered hats. The Bard's signature weapon is the harp, but they are often able to equip other types of instruments, especially in more recent games. Their ability is Sing, which allows them to sing and play songs that have various effects. The songs usually boost the Bard's party in battle, but some songs target enemies instead. Another ability attributed to the Bard is Hide, which allows the Bard to hide in battle. When hidden, a Bard cannot perform actions, but is invincible. In some games, such as Final Fantasy Tactics, only males can be Bards - females become Dancers. In the majority of games, however, either sex can be a Bard. Bards often oppose Dancers in utility: Bards focusing on supporting the party and providing beneficial status effects on them, while Dancers focus on supporting the party by inflicting negative status effects on the enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Bard job is obtained from the Water Crystal. In the original game, it can either decrease the enemy's level or increase the physical Base Damage. In the 3D remake, its arsenal is changed to using numerous songs to aid the party in battle. Final Fantasy IV Edward is a bard, whose Bardsongs produce various effects. Edward is also the subject character for the famous quote "You spoony bard!". Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward returns as a bard, using Bardsong to produce various effects to assist the party. Unlike the previous game, the player can now pick its targets. The command can either inflict a status ailment on target enemies or grants a positive status/healing on the party. Final Fantasy V The Fire Crystal leaves behind a job that grants the Bard class, but it cannot be obtained until further on in the game from a chocobo. The Bard uses songs for various effects in battle. Most of the songs are learned from talking to people in different towns. If the player has played all the pianos in the game, the bard can learn the last song. Final Fantasy X-2 The Songstress dressphere is acquired at the beginning of the game and plays an important role in the storyline. The Songstress's Sing abilities grant special effects to the party, while Dance will hinder the enemies. Final Fantasy XI The Bard is a job obtained by a character upon reaching Level 30. It uses its songs to boost the party's effectiveness in battle. In every district of city and town is at least one bard NPC who, for 10 gil, will allow the player to re-watch past cutscenes. There is another Bard NPC that will change the player's title to one they previously had. The alter egos of Ulmia and Joachim are bards. Final Fantasy XIV Bard was added in patch 1.21 to be a job specialty for the Archer class. It gets extended Archer abilities and is able to perform songs to offer a range of different status improvements for the party. The NPC and Circle of Knowing member Thancred claims to be a bard and, judging by the way he works with words, more than likely is one; although in battle, he is treated as a Gladiator. Final Fantasy Type-0 Deuce has abilities similar to a bard. She utilizes a Flute that can increase allies' attributes and decrease enemies' attributes. Final Fantasy Tactics The Bard job is exclusive to male units, obtained by training a male unit in magical Job classes. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Bard job is exclusive to Hurdy the moogle. Hurdy has several abilities that are mainly for helping his allies. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Bard job makes an appearance here as a job used for basic buffing. The Musician job is a similar job that focuses on getting the most out of the party in the form of stat boosts. Final Fantasy Dimensions Eduardo is a Bard. Bard also appears as a job class available only to the Light Warriors. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Bard appears as a job card in the new Labyrinth mode, reviving any fallen party members. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks The Bard appears as a character card. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Bard is a character available to the party, he uses the Requiem ability during battle. Unlocks at level 62. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Bard appears as a recruitable character in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. He is unlocked in South Figaro Cave on Classic in Final Fantasy VI storyline as the First Time Reward. ;Stats ;Abilities Bard can use Support school of Physical skillset up to rarity rank 4. His initial Soul Break is Valor Minuet I which at the expense of two Soul Gauge segments temporarily increases party's Attack. The instrument Madhura Harp (III) can grant Bard access to Valor Minuet II which at the expense of two Soul Gauge segments temporarily increases party's Attack. ;Equipment Bard can equip the following weapon types: daggers and instruments. The instrument Madhura Harp (III) allows Bard access to Valor Minuet II. He can equip the following armor types: bracers, hats, light armor, and robes. He can equip accessories. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Bard job appears in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with eight Ice-elemental cards and one Fire-elemental card: four Ice-elemental cards with each of the main characters from Final Fantasy III, Luneth, Arc, Refia, and Ingus; one Fire-elemental card depicting Faris from Final Fantasy V; two Ice-elemental cards, featuring a Hume and an Elvaan respectively, from Final Fantasy XI; one Ice-elemental card which shows an Elezen from Final Fantasy XIV; and one more Ice-elemental card with the jobs artwork for Final Fantasy Explorers. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Bard from the ''Final Fantasy III 3D version has a Triple Triad card. Gallery Etymology de:Barde es:Bardo it:Bardo Category:Bards Category:Jobs